


weightless

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CousyInSpace, Drabble, F/M, IN SPACE!, Phil Coulson: Human Desaster, Phil-centric, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Coulson and Daisy on a space station.





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written as a late birthday present for RowboatCop! ♥ Sorry for the delay, I was going to write you an UST in space drabble anyway, then didn't get around to doing it ... so it sort of turned into a #cousyinspace fic!  
> Hope you like it anyways! :)
> 
> Prompts: [WEIGHTLESS] and [SPACE STATION].

Coulson figures this whole thing is like a weird prison sentence. Like being sent to exile. The space station has only just been opened, and they're supposed to make sure everything's working. It could be worse, he guesses. This is actually pretty cool, sometimes. 

Sometimes includes now, when Daisy is kind of just hovering above him, floating across the different manuals, attached to the main console by some sort of elastic string. 

He really tries not to look at her too much, he tries to focus on his task, but he's been doing this for hours, and he's basically going through the motions anyway, it's not distracting enough. 

And of course she notices.  
"You should really come up here," she says. "It's quite a view."  
"I'm – I'm supposed to deal with --"  
"You should _really_ come up here."  
"Okay."

He carefully reattaches his hook to a different spot while holding on to one of the consoles. Just when he starts to float up towards Daisy, though, it comes loose. Naturally.

"Oops," she smiles, catches him by his elbow.  
He's pretty sure she can hear his heartbeat. It's the adrenaline. It feels like having missed a step while going down the stairs. Like his insides just did a little jump. It's very similar to butterflies, actually.

"You okay?," she tries, obviously a little amused.  
Coulson realizes he's been looking at her with big eyes. He snaps out of it.  
"Yeah. Sure. Sorry."  
"It's fine," she says, and he's pretty sure she's just squeezed his arm a little bit. "We should really reattach your hook," she suggests.  
He nods, because, of course. What an idiot he is.

Daisy lowers herself towards the main console with ease, softly tugging at her elastic, pulling Coulson down with her. He really wishes his palms weren't so sweaty right now. He naϊvely hopes for her not to have noticed.  
She slides his hook around the metal ring that's holding hers, and Coulson can't help it, it's doing things to him, for some odd reason. 

Maybe it's Daisy floating around him like it's all she's ever been doing, though, occasionally sending vibrations against the wall for balance, occasionally tugging at his string a little bit. Maybe it's the fact that she makes all this look easy, that she almost seems to enjoy this, checking on all the technicalities of the station with him. With him. God.

"You really got a scare, huh?," she asks when he's secured again and they're both floating up a little, like balloons. He must have been doing the staring thing again.  
"Sorry," he says. "I'm a little --"  
"Confused?"  
"-- tired?"  
"Me too," she says. "It's kind of hard to sleep when your body isn't sure anymore what nighttime is." It makes him chuckle.  
"True," he offers. And then his face gets stuck in a smile.

"What?," she smiles back. "Do I have something in my face?"  
God, _Daisy_ , your face, he wants to say, don't get me started. He shakes his head instead, the smile still on it.  
"I like your smile," she says, only half-joking. She floats back up towards the manual she was last working on just in time not to see him blush. He tries to sigh, but the feeling in his stomach won't let him. Must be butterflies after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
